big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scariest Movie You Have Ever Seen
So I thought I'd make a show where we post our scariest MOVIES rather than TV shows. Henry Hudson - In The Tall Grass Another Netflix Original! Woo hoo! In The Tall Grass is about a couple who wanders into an enormous tall-grass field after they hear a boy crying for help. But obviously, the field is cursed and there is no way out unless the rock lets you out. What is the rock? The rock is at the center of the vast field, with all sorts of weird carvings that depict the near-future. If anybody touches the rock, they are possessed by some evil force and devote the rest of their lives to torturing/killing any unlucky person that enters the field. Alright, enough about the field. In the opening scene, a woman (Becky) and her brother (Calvin) are on their way to San Diego. Becky is 6 months pregnant and asks Cal to pull over so she can puke. They then get out for some air near the field. Then, all of a sudden, they hear "HELLLLPPP! I'M STUCK IN HERE!!!!!!" The voice sounds like a little boy. Cal, being the hero that he is goes in the field immediately to help him. Becky follows after. Unfortunately, Becky can't keep up with Cal because of her pregnancy. They can't find each other, so Becky devises a plan where they both jump at the same time. Now, here's where the field starts getting really weird. When they both jump for the first time, Becky sees Cal, who actually isn't that far away from her. When they jump for the second time, Cal is no where to be seen. Cal yells to Becky that he didn't move at all between jumps. The boy's call can no longer be heard now, and Becky is getting rather scared. It's getting dark, and Becky begins to lose hope. All of sudden, she hears rustling near her, and then a man pops out of the grass. The man introduces himself as Ross, the boy's father. He also tells Becky that the boy's name is Tobin, and that he is looking for his wife and son. This is unfinished, Henry will finish it later bnb-Blinky Bill Blinky bill is a move about a koala bear who has lost his father. It is ages 3+. It is so scary. Like one time when nutsy is surrounded at Croc canyon and the crocodiles are chomping at her toes. She almost falls to her death but is saved at the last minute. Then Blinky finds his dad's hat and a pile of bones. But hwat makes it more scary is blinky bill. Why does he blink so much? Is it a medical condition ComicsCreatorz - Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory I don't want to explain this. A boy drowns in chocolate and gets turned into chocolate, a little girl burns to death and another little girl turns into a freaking blueberry. Yet it's rated for children. Category:Community Activities Category:Halloween Category:Community Survey